


Not Looking For The Cure

by toobusy2write



Series: Glam 100 Drabbles [7]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: 50kinkyways, Community: dark_bingo, Community: glam_100, Dark, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toobusy2write/pseuds/toobusy2write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Tommy fought. He always fought and he always lost.</i></p><p>Written for PROMPT #005: VAMPIRES at <a href="http://glam-100.livejournal.com/">glam_100</a> over on Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Looking For The Cure

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/41514.html).  
> Also fills the square _supernatural: vampires_ on my [Dark_Bingo card](http://toobusy2write.livejournal.com/115645.html), and the _non-con_ prompt on my [50kinkyways table](http://toobusy2write.livejournal.com/115065.html).  
>  _Word Count :_ 28 x 100 words  
>  _Warning(s) :_ Non-con. Dark fic. If you're looking for a light at the end of the tunnel, you're going to be sorely disappointed. Also, Sutan is unrepentantly evil in this.  
>  _Author's note 1 :_ AU; Set in a grim world where vampires have taken over and humans have been enslaved. I have no idea why my muse felt the need to twist this prompt into torture Tommy time, but it did. I actually wrote this at the beginning of the week, but A) got stuck on three of the drabbles, and B) got cold feet and almost scrapped it. Title taken from Nine Inch Nails _Head Like A Hole_ , which was on repeat as I wrote this.  
>  _Author's note 2 :_ If you stand on your head and squint, you might be able to tell it was partially inspired by the alternate reality that BtVS Season 3, Ep 9 _The Wish_ was set in, but really, I'm only bothering to mention it for the Buffy fans who read this ~~and like to stand on their head and squint~~. This isn't a crossover/fusion drabble series and the vampires in it don't even really follow vampire canon for that universe, so don't worry. You don't need to have seen the show to read or understand it.  
>  _Author's note 3 :_ Last, but definitely not least, big thanks to aislinntlc for the pre-read, help deciding on a title and encouragement. <3  
>  _Other (unrelated) responses to this prompt :_ [Beside You In Time](http://archiveofourown.org/works/268072)

The cell door creaked open. Tommy tensed, heart pounding. A cool palm pressed against bare flesh stretched tight over ribs. He hadn't been allowed clothing since being captured months ago. He'd barely been fed.

"So, are you feigning sleep or pretending you're passed out?" Sutan asked, sounding amused.

Tommy's stomach sank. He'd known it was pointless to try to fool Sutan, but he'd had to try. He cracked scratchy eyes open and glared in spite of the fear churning in his gut. Fucking vampires. Tommy couldn't believe he'd once thought they were cool.

Tommy licked dry, cracked lips. "Fuck you."

*

Sutan grinned and leaned in, licking at Tommy's neck. Tommy held perfectly still. It wasn't time to fight yet.

"Mmm," Sutan said, sniffing at Tommy's neck before pulling back. "Hate and rebellion. You're going to taste like a gourmet meal today." Sutan paused, hand sliding away from Tommy's chest, heading south. "Just need that little bit of extra seasoning and you'll be perfect."

Tommy squeezed his eyes shut, hands fisted at his sides as desperation and hopelessness washed through him. Sutan's hand slipped past Tommy's waist and Tommy's eyes snapped open. He surged up, fingers aiming for Sutan's golden eyes.

*

Tommy fought. He always fought and he always lost. He should just give up like the others who had come and gone from the cell that was now his home. Just give in and let them take what they wanted. It was the only way it would ever be over. They'd have no use for him if he stopped fighting. He'd heard the irritated whispers as catatonic cellmate after catatonic cellmate was dragged away. Disposed of. His blood would taste flat if he gave up and sank into the nothingness of his mind, somewhere pain and misery couldn't reach him.

*

Sutan's laughter slithered down Tommy's spine like nails on a chalkboard. "That's it. Fight. Make your blood sing."

Tommy snarled, fingers clawing, feet kicking, but it was pointless. In a flash, Sutan pulled him off his cot, preternaturally strong arms wrapping around his naked body from behind, trapping Tommy's thin arms at his sides.

Tommy could feel the erection against his ass and shuddered even though Sutan had only fucked him a couple of times. Once they'd drank their fill, Sutan usually preferred to fuck one of the other vampires right over him while Tommy lay there fighting to breathe.

*

Sutan carried Tommy out of his cell and down the hall. Tommy's stomach seized up as the feeding room came into view. It was one of several along the corridor.

In another lifetime, Tommy figured this had been a prison hospital. It looked like it, given the cells and the stark exam rooms. Probably a women's prison, considering the stirrups attached to each exam table.

"No!" Tommy shouted, struggling as Sutan dumped him on the table and flipped him on his back.

Other vampires came forward then, stepping out of the corners they'd been waiting in, ready to secure him.

*

Tommy fought against his restraints, body strapped down, legs forced into stirrups that spread him wide, holding him open for whatever depraved thing they chose to use him for.

Tommy's stomach tightened in disgust and something else, something twisted, as Sutan lifted his own wrist to his mouth, slicing it open on a fang.

When Sutan lowered his wrist to Tommy's lips, Tommy clamped his mouth shut and turned away, ignoring his body's craving for what was offered. Vampire blood was addictive and he'd been given enough of it that his body needed it, even if his mind still rebelled.

*

Sutan made a tsking sound and reached for Tommy's chin, forcing his head back around. "Open up or I'll make this _very_ unpleasant for you."

His fingers dug painfully into Tommy's jaw to prove his point and Tommy's mouth opened on reflex, a gasp of pain escaping.

Blood dripped onto his tongue and Tommy squeezed his eyes shut against it, even as he swallowed the coppery drops. He shivered and bit back a moan as the intoxicating power in the blood spread through his body, bringing it back to life, healing the damage done by months of being fed on.

*

"That's it. Drink it down," Sutan coaxed. "You're fighting a pointless battle, human, although I'm not complaining. It makes you taste even better." He paused as Tommy opened his eyes. A slow grin curled Sutan's lips, promising Tommy nothing but torment. "Speaking of…"

Sutan's hand dropped to his stomach, picking up where he'd left off in Tommy's cell, heading south.

Tommy pulled and jerked against his bonds. "Get your hands off me, fucker."

Sutan laughed. "You know, you might just be my favorite pet. The way you keep fighting, even as despair rolls off you in waves, is just … delicious."

*

Sutan's hand closed around Tommy's cock and started fondling. Tommy's dick thickened and he growled in frustration at his body's pavlovian response to the stimulation. He'd been here so many times before; more than he could fucking count. They gave him just enough blood to bring his body back from the brink of death, just enough that an erection was possible and he wouldn't die from a couple of pints being sucked out of him at the moment of climax. They never gave him enough to turn him or give him the strength to have a fighting chance against them.

*

Tommy stilled, jaw clenched, eyes squeezed shut against the nightmare he was stuck in. He hated himself for his body's reaction, even as he hardened fully in Sutan's hand, vampire blood and Sutan's by now extensive knowledge of his body making it a foregone conclusion.

Tommy turned his head away as Sutan nosed at his neck, sniffing deeply. A cool, wet tongue licked his jugular. Tommy shuddered.

"Fuck, your misery's like a drug," Sutan moaned. "I'm addicted to it."

Tommy bit his bottom lip, eyes burning behind his lids as he fought back tears. He wouldn't fucking cry. He wouldn't.

*

Sutan jacked him until Tommy was leaking pre-come and fighting the urge to thrust up into Sutan's fist, not that he actually could with a strap stretched across his hips. Suddenly, Sutan let go.

Tommy gasped, eyes opening. Golden eyes stared him down, but Tommy refused to beg. He would eventually, he knew, but he'd fucking fight it with everything he had before he did, sure that if he didn't, he would break like the others and disappear behind vacant eyes and dead emotions.

Sutan smirked, predicting, "One of these days you'll give me the words."

"Fuck you," Tommy spat.

*

Sutan's golden eyes glinted with something sinister, something that made Tommy want to sink through the exam table and vanish.

"Keep throwing around that word and I'll take it as an invitation. It's been a while since I've fucked you. From what I remember, your ass was so tight and hot I didn't ever want to pull out." Leaning in, Sutan asked in low voice that would've been seductive if he hadn't been talking about raping Tommy. "Remember the first time, pet? Remember how I fucked you raw, came in your ass over and over, then fucked you some more?"

*

Tommy swallowed. He did remember. That had been the day he'd found out vampires had no refractory period.

He had writhed and screamed until his voice was all but gone and his muscles gave out. He'd fallen still then, praying each time would be the last. It hadn't been. Sutan had only taken short breaks to suck blood from the inside of Tommy's thigh before he started fucking him again.

Tommy had begged for it to end. He'd promised to be good and not fight anymore, but Sutan hadn't wanted that. Instead, he'd made Tommy promise to never _stop_ fighting.

*

A strong hand gripped Tommy's jaw and forced him to look Sutan in the eye. "I asked you a question."

"I remember," Tommy said tightly.

"Beg me to do it again."

"Fuck off," Tommy answered, trying to jerk away.

"Beg me or I let everyone in this room have you."

Tears pricked Tommy's eyes and for a brief moment, his courage deserted him. Wearily, he said, "You will anyway."

Sutan studied his face, head tilted a little. "Most humans would've begged for death months ago, yet you hold on. Why?"

'Because I won't let you win," Tommy snapped, fight returning.

*

Sutan grinned and let go of Tommy's chin, stepping back. "Prepare him."

Four nameless vampires stepped forward: three men and one woman. Their faces changed every time. Sutan had told him once that they paid him for the privilege, then proceeded to make Tommy thank him repeatedly for whoring him out.

Tommy fought arousal as hands roamed his body, tweaking nipples, caressing skin, jacking and fondling him. The female slid her hand back farther, probing Tommy's hole with a finger. Tommy instinctively tried to close his legs against the invasion, but the stirrups they were strapped to made that impossible.

*

Tommy fought, but between their heightened senses telling them what he did and didn't enjoy and Sutan's experienced instruction, he lost the battle. He panted and moaned, dick hard as a rock as one of the males jerked him off while the female rubbed over his prostate with a lubed finger and the two other men nibbled at his nipples.

Tommy gasped. "C-can't take it."

"Sure you can," Sutan said, readying the next step.

Tommy whimpered and Sutan walked over, holding a makeup brush. "Don't move. If this smears, I'll flay your ass open then let them all fuck you."

*

Tommy forced himself to still, even though the vampires kept stimulating him. He gasped, arms and legs twitching in restraints he tried not to push against.

"You have no idea how delicious your blood tastes when there's pleasure mixed with hatred and anger and desperation, do you?" Sutan asked idly as he applied eye shadow to Tommy's lids.

"You tell me every time," Tommy bit out as another finger slid into his ass, massaging his prostate in earnest. It was obviously an attempt to get Tommy to move so Sutan would hand him over to be used by them, too.

*

"Open," Sutan said, tapping Tommy's eyelids.

Tommy opened and held as still as possible as Sutan applied eyeliner, then mascara, before moving on to his lips. He outlined them with lip liner, then put his tools down. Instead of filling in Tommy's lips with lipstick, Sutan nicked a fingertip and smeared the blood that bubbled up over Tommy's lips.

"No licking," Sutan warned needlessly.

The only time Tommy had given in to his blood addiction and licked it off his lips, he'd paid dearly. That had been why Sutan had fucked him that first time. It had been his punishment.

*

Sutan stepped back, admiring his work. "You're beautiful."

Tommy looked away and surprisingly, Sutan let him. In the next instant, though, Tommy felt something wrap around his dick. A leather cock ring.

"Fuck," he mumbled, hips twitching under one of the vampires' hands as another stopped biting his nipple to suck his bound cock instead.

Sutan stepped in next to Tommy again and roared, fangs flashing as he lowered his head and sank them into the tender flesh surrounding Tommy's abandoned nipple.

Tommy cried out, body jerking in pain an instant before pleasure flooded through him, originating from Sutan's bite.

*

Tommy groaned as Sutan nursed his nipple, drawing out the pleasure for both of them without taking too much too fast.

Pulling his fangs free, Sutan used the healing properties in his saliva to lick the wound shut. "Mmm, almost there."

Tommy whimpered. Sutan wouldn't be happy until he tasted perfect. Tommy's body thrummed in anticipation, knowing what that meant.

Sutan released his throbbing dick from its bindings and ordered, "Come."

Tommy cried out, body trained to follow the order, hating it even though he needed it desperately. Come pulsed from his dick. The vampire sucking it drank it down.

*

Five sets of fangs sliced into him then, one set in each wrist and thigh; Sutan's in his neck. Reflexively, Tommy thrust up against the strap holding down his hips as a second orgasm slammed through him, aided by the vampire blood in his system. It was too much, too fast. Tommy gasped, lying boneless against the padded table as they fed off his sex, fear and hate spiked blood.

Sutan wouldn't leave him that way for long, though, not when it meant some of the flavor would leave his blood because he wasn't actively fighting them. He was right.

*

Fangs retracted and then fingers were moving inside him again as one of them sucked his softened dick, bringing it back to life, vampire blood cutting his refractory period down to nothing. There wasn't enough in him to take away the pain from over stimulation, though, which he was sure was intentional.

Tommy struggled weakly, shaking his head from side to side as his dick thickened and filled once more. Before he knew it, he was on the edge of orgasm again.

"That's it," Sutan coaxed. "Fight it. Hold off for one minute and I'll leave you alone until tomorrow."

*

Tommy grit his teeth, fighting his bonds, fighting the pleasure, body tight, muscles jerking, eyes squeezed shut. But then the female fingering him added a third while another started sucking on his balls. Yet another continued to suck his dick expertly, and the fourth licked and bit at his nipples. Tommy lost it with seconds to go, crying out, pleasure, pain and pure, bright hatred washing through him.

All five vampires sank their fangs in and moaned, drinking in the cocktail of emotions. The high from the feeding made Tommy come again, the climax dry. Painful. He screamed in agony.

*

"So good," Sutan hissed through his fangs afterwards, fingers combing through Tommy's sweaty hair as he licked at Tommy's lips, nipping at them in warning when Tommy didn't open for him.

Giving up finally, Tommy parted his lips and let Sutan take what he wanted, not fighting at all when Sutan licked inside, and not participating, either. Just drifting.

Sutan pulled back abruptly and glared down at him. Smacking Tommy across the face with an open palm, he said, "Don't give up on me now, pet. I won't let you go that easily."

"Please," Tommy slurred listlessly. "C-can't … anymore. Done."

*

"No," Sutan said sharply. "Fight me or I'll pass you around."

"Don't care," Tommy said.

Sutan growled, the sound rumbling up from his chest. Grabbing Tommy's face, he dug his fingers in and waited until Tommy looked at him to say, "Your sister's alive."

Tommy blinked. "You're lying."

"That's the one thing I don't do," Sutan said.

"How…"

"She was snatched away in an ambush by that rag tag team that calls themselves the resistance." Sutan scowled. "They got lucky."

Tommy stared up at Sutan, searching for the truth. "Why tell me?"

"So you'll keep fighting me," Sutan said simply.

*

Tommy licked his lips, blatantly disobeying Sutan's order not to, no matter that his blood lipstick was already smeared from Sutan's kiss.

Sutan's golden eyes tracked the motion.

"Leave her alone and I will," Tommy said, sick at the thought of her going through what he went through day in, day out, nothing more than a chew and fuck toy for vampires.

Sutan's grin was slow and cruel. "You have my word. Now scream for me like a good pet while I fuck you." Tommy's gut clenched and Sutan taunted, "You need to be punished for licking your lipstick off."

*

Tommy screamed as Sutan thrust deep inside with only the lubrication left behind by the female who'd fingered him.

"That's it," Sutan groaned, slamming his hips against Tommy's ass, the sound obscenely loud in the stark exam room. "Fight me. Give me your hate."

Tommy screamed again as the others tore into his flesh, no longer careful with their fangs, caught up in the frenzy of feeding on his blood and his emotions as they took what they wanted.

And Tommy screamed yet again as Sutan forced another orgasm from his wrecked body before sinking his fangs into Tommy's groin.

*

Hours later, Tommy lay still, too weak to do more than blink. Tears streamed from his eyes, running down the sides of his face, ruining his makeup.

Looking pleased and sated finally, Sutan leaned over him and licked along Tommy's blood-stained lips. "Know why I'll never let you go?"

Fear for his sister prompted Tommy to croak out, "Why?"

"You're so fucking pretty when you cry. Your makeup swirls in pretty streaks over your skin. And the _misery_ in your eyes…" Sutan grabbed Tommy's chin, catching his gaze, Sutan's smile sinister for the affection in it. "Your misery is breathtaking."


End file.
